Jealous Bocchan
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: Ciel estava se sentindo estranho e ficou extremamente curioso em saber quem era a namorada de Sebastian.


**Jealous Bocchan**

Eu estava em meu escritório lendo alguns documentos extremamente chatos, mas eu tinha que lê-los afinal eu sou o presidente de uma grande fábrica de brinquedos e se eu quero expandi-la pelo mundo afora preciso me concentrar mais nesses malditos papéis. Passei tanto tempo lendo-os que acabei pegando no sono, estava entardecendo e logo eu ouvi batidas na porta.

- Bocchan, está na hora do chá. – disse Sebastian do outro lado da porta.

- Hunn...- me espreguicei e abri meus olhos. 

Sebastian adentrou o escritório com um carrinho de madeira, com o bule contendo o meu chá, uma xícara e uma torta com calda de morango. Ele se aproximou da minha mesa e parou o carrinho perto dela, começando a me servir e me olhar de canto.

- O que está olhando? – perguntei.

- Bocchan...você andou dormindo novamente enquanto trabalhava? – ele me perguntou em um tom de deboche.

- Claro que não! Eu estava aqui lendo esses documentos, eu só estava um pouco cansado...

- E acabou pegando no sono? – ele sorriu colocando a xícara sobre a mesa a minha frente.

Ele sempre tinha respostas para as minhas perguntas mas eu quase nunca tinha respostas para as perguntas dele. Peguei a xícara a minha frente e tomei um gole do chá.

- Hum, esse chá é?

- Darjeeling Selim Hill. – ele disse cheio de si.

- Tem um sabor...interessante. – dei mais um gole.

Depois de apreciar o chá e um pedaço da torta, Sebastian deixou o meu escritório levando as louças com ele. Fiquei um pouco mais animado, continuei com o meu trabalho até que não restavam mais papéis sobre a minha mesa. Me levantei e fui até a janela para tomar um pouco de ar e percebo uma agitação no campo de rosas brancas do jardim.

- Não Plupluuu! Não pode brincar com a namorada do Sebastian-san! – disse Finny puxando a coleira de Pluto.

Namorada do Sebastian? Será que eu ouvi direito? Não...ele não teria escondido isso de mim. Ele não mente, mas...eu não o perdoaria se ele estiver "servindo" mais alguém sem o meu consentimento. Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor procurando saber quem era a tal mas para a minha surpresa não encontrei ninguém. Finny e Pluto também não estavam mais ao alcance da minha visão. 

Eu voltei e me sentei na cadeira, tentei pensar em outras coisas mas aquelas palavras teimavam em subir a minha mente. "Namorada do Sebastian". Eu não deveria ficar pensando nisso, eu não deveria me meter nesse assunto...mas ele também...

- Ahh eu vou ter que resolver isso por mim mesmo! Vou falar com ele! – me levantei e segui para a porta, batendo os pés pelo corredor.

Eu não sabia explicar o porque mais o meu coração estava doendo. Onde estaria aquele demônio maldito? Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha, e lá estava ele preparando algo sobre o balcão.

- Sebastian! – avisei a ele sobre a minha presença, falei um pouco alto sem me dar conta.

- Bocchan? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ele se virou e me olhou um pouco preocupado.

- Preciso! Eu quero saber...quem é a sua namorada...- falei mais baixo, a minha face estava quente acho que era por causa da raiva que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

- O que você disse Bocchan? – ele me perguntou com uma expressão inocente, eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido mas ele queria se divertir com a minha preocupação.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu disse! – me aproximei dele com os braços cruzados, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Bocchan...- ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que você sabe! Não se faça de desentendido! Eu ouvi o Finny falando com o Pluto sobre ela!

- Ela? Humm...- ele ficou pensativo, virou para o balcão e pegou uma tigela com algo branco em seu interior, voltou seu olhar para mim e segurou em minha mão. – Me acompanhe Bocchan.

Sebastian me guiava para fora da mansão, passamos pela área de serviço e logo estávamos no jardim de rosas. Eu puxei a minha mão soltando-a da sua, ainda estava aborrecido com ele.

- Porque você me trouxe aqui? – perguntei.

- Você disse que queria conhecê-la não é Bocchan? Pois então...aqui está ela. – ele se abaixou e colocou a tigela no chão e então um gato preto saiu de trás de um arbusto, se aproximou da tigela e começou a tomar o líquido que estava dentro.

- Um gato?

- É uma gata Bocchan, e ela se chama Darjeeling. – ele sorriu e veio em minha direção, parando atrás de mim. – Eu disse a Finny para que ele não deixasse Pluto se aproximar dela.

- Mas você deve ter muita afeição por essa gata, para chamá-la de namorada...- franzi meu cenho, eu estava agindo de uma maneira estranha e não sabia bem o porque.

- Bocchan, você está com ciúmes? – disse Sebastian com a voz um pouco rouca e bem perto do meu ouvido.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha e sem querer soltei um gemido muito baixo, mas eu tinha certeza que ele ouviu. Senti as suas mãos em meus ombros e a respiração dele contra o meu pescoço.

- E então Bocchan? Não irá me responder? – ele continuou me provocando com aquela voz.

- P-porque eu iria sentir ciúmes? – me afastei um pouco dele, o meu coração agora estava batendo mais rápido.

- Bocchan, não precisa se preocupar com a Darjeeling...somos apenas bons amigos.

- Nyaa. – a gata correu para Sebastian e começou a ronronar em sua perna. – Purrrrr~ - logo depois ela começou a se esfregar em mim. – rrrrr~

- ATCHIM! – espirrei.

- Oh sim! – Sebastian segurou em minha mão e me afastou da gatinha, me levando para dentro da mansão novamente.

- Peço mil desculpas Bocchan. – ele me colocou sobre o sofá e se ajoelhou no chão ficando a altura dos meus olhos.

- Desculpas?

- Eu não deveria ter deixado a Darjeeling chegar tão perto de você.

- Tudo bem...não foi culpa sua...- fechei os olhos e me aconcheguei no sofá.

Num movimento rápido Sebastian se apoiou no sofá e estava sobre mim me encarando prendendo-me contra as almofadas, quando abri os olhos eu pude ver o seu sorriso malicioso bem perto do meu rosto.

- S-Sebastian!

- Eu não lhe mostrei ela antes por causa da sua alergia. Eu não quero que pense que escondi algo de você, se eu omiti a existência dela foi para o bem do meu querido Bocchan.

Mas uma vez ele me deixava sem respostas, eu não iria condená-lo por isso. Que mal uma gata iria me fazer? Ela não iria roubá-lo de mim...

- Namorada, tsc...- debochei.

- Finny tem mania de distorcer as coisas Bocchan. É verdade que eu tenho algum tipo de afeto para com a Darjeeling, mas ela sabe que existe alguém que eu sinto algo tão forte que nem ao menos sei explicar. – ele falava em um tom calmo.

- Então quer dizer que você realmente tem uma namorada? – abri bem meus olhos o encarando.

- A única pessoa pela qual eu estou enamorado...- ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse mais baixo -...é você Bocchan.

Eu podia ter certeza que as minhas bochechas coraram ao ouvir aquelas palavras, eu fechei os meus olhos devagar enquanto sentia os seus lábios tocarem a minha bochecha e seguirem para o canto da minha boca. A sua mão segurava o meu queixo e então nossos lábios se encontraram.

Foi um beijo delicado, ele parecia estar com medo de me machucar, me tratava como uma boneca de porcelana. Não vou negar que fiquei um pouco assustado, mas logo me acostumei e acabei gostando, eu queria sentir aqueles lábios por mais tempo. Ele parou o beijo e se afastou de mim, pegou o relógio em seu bolso e olhou as horas.

- Pois bem, é hora do banho Bocchan. – ele sorriu e se levantou, me pegando no colo.

Banho...ia começar a tortura novamente, aquela era a hora do dia que eu mais me sentia envergonhado. As minhas bochechas coravam e eu abaixava um pouco a cabeça para que ele não as visse. Quando chegamos no banheiro ele começou a me despir e percebia que eu estava extremamente tenso com aquela situação. As suas mãos foram de encontro ao meu ombro e então ele começou a me massagear.

- Relaxe, a noite está apenas começando, my Lord.

~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~


End file.
